


First Words

by BlackFeather45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Minor Character Death, Reader is a soldier, Soulmates, nothing too gorey, small description of death scene, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-12 05:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19560886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: Some people lived their life without ever hearing the words that were covering their skin. The first words everyone in a free and normal world would hear from their soulmate. But not in this cruel world, filled with Titans. You always believed to be one of those people, until one day, when the person in front of you said those words that you had nemorized so long ago.





	First Words

"Oi! Watch out where you are going, soldier!" 

"Sorry sir, captain, sir" You excused yourself with a brief salute before you kept running through the halls of the castle, only to stop as you recalled what you just heard.

It couldn't be!

* * *

Captain Levi looked after you after you had stumbled right into him and excused yourself before taking off again.

He sighed as he heard those words you had spoken to him before taking your lead.

He had heard them oh so often and every time they made him feel something deep down. Warm, but also very very much alone.

* * *

In this world many people lived their lifes without ever meeting their soulmate. Many killed by the titans, didn't even get a chance to hear those words engraved on their body.

You had also given up a long time ago, but liked to look at those words that decorated your collarbone. 

_Oi! Watch out where you are going, soldier_

Those words had been one of the many reasons that you had decided to join the Survey Corps. Even if your mother had often told you that the man or woman might be dead already and those words were just whispers of a ghost.

Still you did it. Mostly because you wanted this all to end, so that people didn't have to live without ever hearing those words, but also because you didn't want to go to bed anymore, wondering if the wall would still be there once you wake up.

Meanwhile you knew that those words could also be said by a mean baker, who you accidentally had run into, but you still believed that your soulmate must be someone in your profession. And if you would die beforehand, you will die trying to help out making a better life for everyone.

You were still suprised and nearly mortified as you heard those words coming from your superior.

It was weird that you went on for so long in the corps that you had never actually spoken to him or him never scolding you. 

But since you weren't bad at your job, he didn't had a reason to talk to you. Him being your superior and sometimes barking orders during an expedition to your group somehow didn't seem to work for the system of the soulmates idea to it registering his orders as his first words towards you. That's why you would have never believed for him to be the one.

Captain Levi Ackerman. Part of the Special Operation Squad. 

And you? Only a mere soldier that had joined the corps only a year ago, and didn't had a quarter of the killings the man that was supposed to be your soulmate is supposed to have.

Still, you didn't thought that you were useless and bad yourself, but he certainly was out of your league for many reasons.

You were running downstairs after you had been in your room as a Squad Leader and had been staring outside. As a Squad Leader you had the privilege of having an own room, even if you had to share your bathroom with the other female Squad Leaders. 

You were looking outside, captivated by the beautiful full moon as you had heard someone cursing outside and suddenly someone or something falling to the ground. You looked down and spotted a soldier face down in the dirt. Motionless.

You had called down, with your window open, but the person didn't answer. That was when you took off and rushed downstairs to check up on the person.

And accidentally running straight into your superior, who had called you out. You didn't linger though, as the worry about the soldier made you move forward, eventually softly touching your collarbone as you went on.

The guy, Jean Kirstein, had been kicked by his horse brutally in the face. You helped him up and brought him to the infirmary. He was in luck as his friends were all eating dinner currently and you didn't run into any of them, so they wouldn't make fun of him. You weren't close to the soldier, but knew that he had some kind of negative bond going on with the Jaeger kid.

You had left him with a nurse, who promised to take care of him and made your way slowly to a certain door.

As you arrived at your destination you hesitated. Why should you tell him that he was your soulmate? He definetly didn't seem like the type to look for a bond with another person. And he seemed so cold towards women anyway. But you knew deep down that those were all the things you used to tell yourself since you had seen him the first time.

The first time he had laid those piercing gray eyes on you during the welcoming ceremony. They had you inhaling for air sharply as you tried to play off your nervousness.

The moments you were out on an expedition and you riding behind him, eyeing his form and watching him lead his group gracefully.

The moments when he was attacking a titan were very distracting and had you close to death a few times as you lost your concentration due to his gracefull and quick movements.

The first time you had finally concluded what was going on had made you start to make those stupid facts in your mind. You would never dare to act on your crush and would just try to live through it and let it die. You had never expected it to actually develope to this situation.

Him being your soulmate was ideal on your crushing mind, but in reality you knew all too well what awaited you behind this door to his room. 

A cold and dead rejection.

* * *

Levi looked up from the late paperwork as he heard a knock on his door. What would someone want at this hour? Wasn't it just around bedtime?

"Come in" The Captain said and watched the door open and a young soldier stepped inside and closing the door after herself. She was one of the squad leaders.

She saluted and tried to hold her nervousness at bay, but he looked straight through it, seeing how nervous she was.

"Did you come here to properly apologise?" The man asked as he put the papers down and eyed the soldier in front of him. He had recognised her instantly as the girl who had nearly ran him over and as the woman who had said those words that were running down his spine.

"I... about that... I am sorry. I really am, but... that was not actually why I decided to disturb you at this time" She started, making him raise his eyebrows at her.

What would she possibly want?

"I really don't want to bother you with that, but I think you deserve to know, if you don't already know" She said and seemed to gather all the bravery she had to say those next words.

"You are my soulmate" 

* * *

You held your breath after saying those words, instantly regretting it.

But he deserved to know, even though the sight of his expression caught you off-guard. His face was blank. Nothing being expressed. Was he suprised. Confused? Did he think you were lying as your words had been so simple and nothing new to him?

He probably heard those words every day at least a dozen of times. 

"Show me" He said, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"Show me my words on your skin" He ordered and you nodded and started to unbutton your white shirt as he got up and walked over to you.

You pulled it a bit to the side and exposed your collar bone to the man. You weren't much taller than him, so he got a good look at them. And you were suprised to feel his soft fingers softly driving over them, making you blush hard.

"Do you want to act on it or leave it be?" This question startled you and you looked into his silver eyes.

Again, no readable expression in his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to act on this soulmate thing or leave it be? I am giving you the choice to step out if you want to" He said and you raised you eyebrows at him.

"Only if you don't want me" You said before you could think. God you were so stupid. He didn't need to know about your insecurities.

He furrowed his eyebrows at you, looking you up and laying his eyes at the words that were still exposed to him before looking in your eyes.

"The survey corps are no place to date, but I will see you tomorrow after dinner by the stables" He said and walked back to his desk, leaving you dumbfounded.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" He asked as he reached his desk and as he turned around you were still standing there, not having moved an inch.

"I'm sorry, but... is that a date?" You asked and he furrowed his eyebrows at you.

"Tsk. Of course it is. Now leave, I still have some paperwork to do" He ordered and you nodded, leaving the man to do his work with your heart pounding like a terrified horse, running away from a horde of abnormal titans.

* * *

It had been months since your first date with the captain, but just a few hours after an especially gruesome expedition that had cost you at least twelve of your soldiers. One of your squad members had also had to pay the price.

You returned to the headquarters with the others after being welcomed in a harsh way by the civilians.

You put your horse in the stables and dragged yourself in your room with the patch off your squad members jacket. Juliette Mors had died whilst throwing herself in front of her squad member, who had missed a tree and was about to go flying straight into a titans mouth. She had pushed him out of the way, only to being swallowed fully by the titan herself.

You sat down by your desk and put the patch down before pulling a piece of paper out of the stack on your desk and starting to write a letter for her family which would inform them about her bravery and the death that had let another soldier live.

You were nearly finished as a soft knock on your door made you look up.

"Come in" You said and sighed softly as the short raven haired man got inside and closed the door after him.

"Thought that you would be here. Missed dinner" He said and walked up to your desk with a plate of still warm food on it and placed it down next to the letter.

He walked around the table and stood behind you, kissing your hair. You were the only one he showed his soft side to. He wasn't a mushy person, but he knew how to make you feel loved.

"I haven't noticed that your squad had suffered a loss" He murmured into your soft (h/c) hair, as he read the lines you had just written down.

"Mors. She had died for her friend" You said and closed your eyes, taking in the moment, before slowly turning around in your seat and looking up at your souldmate.

"What about you? Petra and the guys are all right?" You asked and he nodded, eyeing your tired face.

"They should be. Afterall you are all members of the special squad" You chuckled and pulled him slowly down in a soft kiss, which he acted on instantly, placing his hand gently on your cheek and caressing your cheekbone with his thumb.

"You should eat and then I will make sure to get you in the shower and get you to bed" He said against your lips, making you nod in agreement.

"Will you stay?"

"Of course" He said and got over to your little tea station and started to brew some tea while you ate the food he had brought.

This had been going on since the day you had confessed to him. Your first date had been a ride to a hill nearby, where the two of you shared a bottle of wine and talked, getting to know each other.

Many days and nights later, the two of you had formed a relationship. Taking care of each other after every expedition, you visiting him nearly every night, to talk and mostly use his bathroom, because he had one in his room and didn't had to share it with anyone else. You sat next to each other in the mess hall, talking and eating. You had never made your relationship public, but weren't actually hiding it.

You still made sure to not act too lovingly towards him in public, so that his soldiers would still fear him or at least had some respect towards him. You also didn't want anyone else to see that side of him he only showed towards you. The glances filled with something that resembled love.

You would have never thought that he would be your soulmate, but you were happy he was.

**Author's Note:**

> might be continued, but I am currently writing my exams, so idk


End file.
